Rise of the quantum ghost
by ninjarule
Summary: Hello, this story is based on Danny Phantom but it has different characters. Thanks and enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Quantum Ghost

Hello everybody this is my new series based on Danny Phantom. This is my first story so be nice I will not be able to come and do this story every day because of school and stuff, feel free to suggest any ideas if you want though I will not be able to suit everybody taste but I will do my best. Also please note that the world and places will be the same but the characters won't. Please enjoy.

Our story starts off with a baby who was abandoned by his parents, he stayed in an orphanage in Amity Park.

Chapter 1

12 Years later

12 years later the boy escaped the orphanage because he can't stand the bullies.

This is the story of Riley Caliber the boy who became the QUANTUM GHOST.

Riley was walking through the streets of Amity Park he was cold and hungry so he decided to take a rest, a man saw him and got closer to him " do you have a home?" the man asked Riley shook his head and started to cry. "oh you poor thing come on follow me" said the man Riley only nodded and followed him. The man brought him to his house and adopted him. The next morning the man told Riley that his name was " Dickson". Dickson then showed Riley his ghost lab, "what is all this" asked Riley " this is my ghost lab" Dickson replied. " What do you do here?" Asked Riley " investigate ghosts here" Answered Dickson. "cool" said Riley, "now you wait here while I get some drinks okay" asked Dickson "okay" replied Riley Dickson then went up to fetch some drinks. While Riley was waiting there he started to get curious and he started walking around. "hey what does this do" asked Riley as he picked up a blue elixir and drank it. Suddenly he felt something queasy in his stomach he collapsed. The next morning Riley woke up in the hospital. "What happened" Riley asked the doctor "you seemed to have drank some kind of elixir but don't know what it is exactly" "will I be okay?" "Yes you will answered the doctor. "Am I free to go?" asked Riley " sure you are" replied the doctor. Then the doctor opened the door and signaled Riley to go, after Riley checked out he left and took the bus back home. When he got back home he found Dickson in his ghost lab "what are you doing?" asked Riley "I'm reading about the Quantum Ghost, " what is the Quantum Ghost?" asked Riley. It is a ghost that wields unimaginable powers "really?" asked Riley.

Well what did you think? Interesting huh? Please tell me what you think and please suggest some stuff. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back. What are you guy doing? Anyway lets get on with it here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

"Have any idea where it could be?" Riley asked Dickson "Unfortunately no I have no idea where it could be" answered Dickson. "That's a shame" said Riley " it sure is" answered Dickson. When Dickson left to go to work, Riley sat on a chair suddenly Riley transformed into the Quantum ghost Riley felt so powerful. Riley was very happy he had so much power he flew out the house and started shooting ghost ray around the place, he had so much power he destroyed the entire amity park mall with one shot of his ghost rays suddenly some ghost busters came and started shooting him with the guns. "Oops" said Riley as he flew back home just in time to see Dickson return from work. "How was your day?" asked Riley "it was okay" replied Dickson, "so tomorrow you start boarding school huh? Riley" said Dickson

"That's right" Replied Riley. (Riley was pretty happy to be going to the Amity Park boarding school because he and Dickson were never that close anyway). (Riley has not started school yet because Dickson has just adopted him a day ago). Then Dickson went and turned on the TV while Riley went to pack his stuff, since he was leaving tomorrow morning. After 10 minutes of packing Riley went and took a shower and after that he ate a quick microwave dinner and went to bed while Dickson was watching the news he saw the quantum ghost on TV. Dickson went straight to the lab and started researching to see what the quantum ghosts weakness was.

The next morning at 2:00 Dickson was driving Riley to the boarding school in his Acura TSX, when they arrived it was 3:00. "Bye" said Riley "Do you think we will see each other again?" asked Dickson "no I don't think so" answered Riley as he took his bags and left "What is that supposed to mean!" Screamed Dickson but Riley already left. As Riley went inside the school, he walked briskly towards the principal's office. With confidence, he knocked and went in. The principal gives him a warm welcoming smile and asked him his name. "My name's Riley Caliber", "I've been expecting you, here's your keys". Riley thanked the principal and walked out. Riley headed for his room, when he entered he found out he had to share his room with 2 other people, they were Candice Iceburn and Keith Blueline.

"Hi I'm Riley Caliber" said Riley "Nice too meet you I'm Keith Blueline" "and I'm Candice Iceburn" said Candice.

Well guys what did you think? Please reply and suggest thanks. Just so you guys know from now on I'm going to upload a chapter every single week unless on special occasions then I'll treat you guys to two chapters a week. I'll also make some Christmas specials so stay tooned. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I'm back, with chapter three. Enjoy

Chapter 3

The three friends that just met then noticed that all three of the have the same exact classes, after math class the three of them went to the cafeteria to eat. Then the principle came out and announced the new school rules "From now on students will wake up at 5:00 in the morning and be at class at 5:20 students are recommended to sleep at 7:00 and all student must be in their dorm rooms by 6:00 class will start at 5:25 and will end at 1:00 there will be morning call every morning so no need to worry about not waking up in the morning there will be a dorm room inspection every Monday and on school days you may not step one foot out of school or you will be punished but on holidays and weekends you may do what you want the Christmas holidays will be two weeks the Easter holidays will be one week the semester breaks will be one week and the summer holidays will be two and a half months" said the principal. "Wow two and a half months is quite a long holiday" said Riley as he High fived Candice and Keith. It was now 6:00 and Riley, Candice and Keith where fast asleep. The next day they woke up and did what they needed to then they left and went to class, after all the classes were over Riley told Candice and Keith about his secret and how he was half ghost they agreed to keep it a secret and go fight evil with his powers, it was now 7:00 the three were in their beds but were not actually sleeping they were watching the news when suddenly the reporter said that there was a ghost in Amity Park square and that the ghost fighting team were not having much luck capturing it, so the three decided to go out and fight the ghost "but it's 7:00 now how are we supposed to go fight the ghost and come back when there are teachers roaming the hallway making sure students are in the dorms?" asked Candice "This is how were going to do it the three of us are going to use my ghost powers to go through the wall fly to the ghost and take him down then we are going to come back and sleep" replied Riley but what if the teachers find out we are not in our dorm" asked Keith "that's the thing their not going to find out" replied Riley.

How was it? Reply and suggest. Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys its Ninjarule.

I'm sorry for not telling you guys what the characters wore so today I just wanted to fill you guys in.

Age

Riley-12

Keith-12

Candice-12

Dickson-32

Candice Iceburn- Candice is a kind, cheery, sweet popular girl in school and has brown hair. Lots of boys want her but she's not interested in any of them. She's also a genius. She wears a pink hair band, a light blue shirt with a pink short dress.

Keith Blueline- Keith is a cool boy who is the karate champion of the school he has blond hair, and wears a green shirt, blue fleece jacket and jeans.

Riley Caliber- Riley is a cool boy who is normally very quiet he is good at nearly everything and has black hair. He wears a black T-shirt with a zip with dark blue shiny pants and sunglasses he uses a lot of hair gel.

Dickson Conas- Dickson is a loudmouth strong man who is obsessed with hunting ghosts, he is a loner with no wife.

Thanks guys tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys its Ninjarule. What's up guys. Here's chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you mean their not going to find out we snuck out?" asked Keith "Were going to lock the doors and I'll make clones of all 3 of us so even if they do come in they won't know we snuck out" answered Riley "good thinking" said Candice.

"Thanks" replied Riley. Soon Riley, Keith and Candice were fighting the ghost that was at Amity Park Square, the ghost started shooting ghost rays at Riley but Riley just punched him in the face (Riley's in ghost mode) Riley then used an ice ray and froze the ghost then he pierced him through the chest and the ghost got destroyed. "Good job Riley" said Keith "Thanks" replied Riley he then took Candice and Keith back to school and to their dorm. The next morning they were all really sleepy so they sent an email claiming their sick the principal knowing they were just being tired was being nice so he let them have a day off. The three slept through the whole Thursday afternoon while everybody went and took their classes, later at 4:00 the three went to the schools nasty burger, they ordered 3 super nasty combos that come with French fries and a soda and a huge 15 laired super burger they were the largest meals they sold at the schools nasty burgers. After dinner the three went back to their dorms and watched the news, suddenly they saw Riley on TV fighting the ghost they destroyed yesterday the reporter said that the ghost who saved the day was a hero. "Your famous" said Candice in a flirty tone but she realized that Keith and Riley was staring at her with a confused face so she backed off a bit. "yes I'm going to be Rileys first kiss " thought Candice. The next day Candice was sticking really close to Riley she sat next to him in every single class straight to the end, after the classes ended Candice went up to Riley and Keith who were talking. "Hey Riley want to go to the new Indian cuisine that just opened in school?" asked Candice "Sure why not come on Keith" said riley as Riley and Keith walked toward the Indian cuisine "shoot I wanted to be alone with Riley" thought Candice as she walked after them. "A table for 3 please" said Riley to the waiter "sure" answered the waiter as he lead them to their table, "would you guys like something to drink?" asked the waiter "I'll have the chocolate milkshake please" said Riley "same here" Replied Candice "I'll have the iced tea please" said Keith "sure thing oh and just so you guys know today we have our Indian buffet but you can also order from the menu" said the waiter as he walked away.

There you guys have it chapter 5. Tell me what you think thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 6 here goes.

Chapter 6

5 minutes later the waiter came back with all their drinks "here you go please enjoy. Are you guys ready to order?" "Sure" said Riley "I'll have the Indian Tandory Chicken" "are you sure sir the chicken is really big?" asked the waiter "its okay I'll share it with you" said Candice "sure" replied Riley "is that okay" he asked "that's fine" answered the waiter "and I'll have the Indian tomato soup with the house salad and some Indian chips" "sure thing is that all" asked the waiter "yup" replied Candice then the waiter walked away. "So Riley are you free tomorrow?" asked Candice "sure why" answered Riley "well I was thinking we could go to Amity Park Play Land together" said Candice "wow that sound fun count me in" replied Keith "damm nobody asked you Keith" thought Candice "sure thing" answered Riley. The next day at 8:00 the three took the subway and went to Play Land they bout tickets and entered, the three went played every single circus game there was and won lots of stuff but they donated all of them to the ones that need it. When it was beginning to get dark the three went back to the school when they arrived Keith and Riley went to the gymnasium to play hockey Candice followed to watch them. Keith and Riley were such a great team they ended up winning every single match they've played, after the games the three went to the Indian cuisine and ate dinner and then got to bed. The next day the three took a walk in the local park, they spotted lots of animal as they were walking but they ended up having to go back to the school because they had a huge sudden storm that came really fast. They ended up studying at the school library for next semester. The next day it was a public holiday so they didn't have too take their classes, but the storm was still going at it so they can't go out of the school building. Later in the day Riley found out that it was a ghost causing a huge storm.

Thanks guy hope you enjoyed it. Reply suggest please.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello I've got chapter 7 for you guys thanks guys.

Chapter 7

"Guys this storm is made by a ghost" said Riley "then we are going to have to stop that ghost" replied Keith. Then Riley Shouted "going ghost" and transformed then he flew to the ghost. "You stop the storm right now!" Riley shouted "come and stop me replied the ghost, then riley shot an ice ray at the ghost but the ghost fired his ghost ray which stopped the ice. Then the ghost called upon a tornado and threw it at Riley, Riley used his ghost shield and stopped the tornado but the ghost wasn't finished yet the ghost started throwing ice spears at Riley but sadly for him Riley just beamed his way through and pierced him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the ghost as he was getting destroyed.

Meanwhile at school

"Where's Riley" asked Candice "I don't know" answered Keith "I'm right here" said Riley as he walked out of a door. "Where have you been?" asked Candice "I was just out there fighting the ghost that was causing the storm" Keith and Candice looked out the window and saw that there was no longer the storm. "Great job" said Candice and Keith.

Guys this is the last chapter of this story. But don't be sad I'm making a new series based on Bleach.


End file.
